


Сверхурочные

by 006_stkglm



Category: Strike Back, The Golden Hour (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на ФБ-2015 (на diary.ru) для команды Ричарда Армитиджа</p>
    </blockquote>





	Сверхурочные

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2015 (на diary.ru) для команды Ричарда Армитиджа

Для военной базы с постоянным гарнизоном в двадцать с лишним тысяч человек Кэмп Бастион на удивление маленькое место. Особенно когда база ждет возвращения патрулей. Огромный раскаленный, затянутый маскировочной сеткой муравейник живет своей обычной строго расписанной жизнью — здесь, в Гильменде, по-другому никак. Офицеры снуют между штабными палатками и центром связи; свободные от нарядов рядовые играют в волейбол на площадке; на вышках маячат часовые — и все и каждый вполуха вслушиваются: не зарычат ли на разбитой дороге знакомые двигатели, не замашет ли часовой, заметив вдалеке столб поднятой колесами пыли.

Дежурство давно закончилось, но уснуть все равно не получится, а инвентаризацию на складе делать тоже надо: препараты с истекшим сроком годности списать, заказать новые, заполнить бланки на утилизацию, приложить штрихкоды с упаковок, опись с печатью и подписью и запечатанным пакетом передать на большую землю. Процесс кропотливый и монотонный до одури. Выделенный в помощь капрал — неудачная высадка, растяжение связок и костыли на три недели — уже давно украдкой зевает, когда снаружи раздаются настойчивые гудки.  
— Готовьте третий и четвертый стол! — на бегу кричит Алек.

Хлопает раздернутый полог, раскаленный ветер швыряет в стерильный полумрак полевого госпиталя пригоршни песка. Четыре перемазанных пылью и грязью бугая с калашами наперевес кажутся чужими в Алековом царстве темно-зеленых стерильных комбинезонов, хирургической стали и химических запахов. Один из бугаев разворачивается на звук шагов:  
— Сержант, эт за вами.  
Остальные расступаются: Портер сидит на смотровом столе, болтая ногами и небрежно придерживая левую руку. Рукав грязно-бурый от натекшей крови и налипшего песка. Потеки крови засохли на смуглой от загара коже.  
— Привет, док, — скалится он, едва заметно морщась, когда Алек тянет за ткань, ища выходное отверстие, — тут для вас работенка.

Остальные тянутся к выходу. Портер орет вслед, чтобы не забыли написать рапорт. Его кисло посылают в ответ. Алек колет анаболики, антибиотики — весь положенный в таких случаях набор. Портер устало прикрывает глаза и расслабляется.  
— Сиди ровно, — ворчит Алек. Джон послушно выпрямляет спину, и он чувствует короткий укол совести: пять суток в патруле, спали по очереди и урывками и то, если нашли где, — недолго осталось.  
— Оставь красивый шрам в коллекцию, док, — приоткрывая один глаз, ухмыляется Портер. В сером зрачке полным составом пляшет омут чертей. Алеку хочется оседлать сержанта и выдоить собственной задницей досуха… Часов через двадцать, когда тот поспит, он точно это сделает.  
— Обойдешься, — ворчит Алек, подбирая нужную нить, но Портер все равно улыбается.

***

Херефорд погружается в зимнюю спячку уже в середине октября. Трава на плацу — во всяком случае, жалкие ее остатки по периметру — буреет. Листва с развесистых кленов в городе облетает, забивая водостоки и сливные решетки канализации. Выкрашенное в бодрый камуфляжно-зеленый цвет штабное здание, возвышающееся посреди унылого блеклого пейзажа, режет глаз. Решетки на окнах ординаторской — требования к хранению подотчетных препаратов здесь куда жестче, чем в Афганистане — дребезжат под порывами ветра, и Стивен, старший медбрат, торопливо возвращается внутрь, едва-едва потушив сигарету.  
Двенадцатичасовая смена подходит к концу. Алек добывает из автомата еще один стаканчик горького, обжигающе горячего кофе.  
— Доктор Трек, срочно пройдите в приемный покой! — оживая, хрипит громкая связь, и он, чертыхаясь, плюхает стакан в мусорку и бежит на зов, тряся ошпаренной рукой.

В приемном кто-то глухо матерится и растерянно топчется, судя по всему, пребывающий на пороге обморока тощий, вероятно, из свежего набора рядовой. Дженис — дежурная сестра лет сорока, повидавшая на своем веку и не такое — осторожно тянет рядового в сторону. Алек отдергивает шторку смотровой. Портер поднимает голову: перед формы вымазан в буро-зеленой жиже, с берцев, на которые в достатке налипли трава и грязь, на пол натекли мутные лужицы. В середину правой медленно, капля за каплей стекает красное. Голень замотана грязным ремнем поверх — спасибо и на том — марлевой повязки из индивидуального спас-пакета.

— Рядовой Уилкинсон, свободен. Привет, док. Прости за беспорядок, — от Джона несет тиной, порохом и оружейной смазкой, — салаги на марш-броске с полосой препятствий это просто пиз… — он косится на Дженис, набирающую в шприц лидокаин и умолкает. Алек натягивает перчатки:  
— С какого километра тебя сняли?  
— С девятнадцатого, — ворчит Джон, — все равно половина сошла раньше. Гонять салабонов и гонять еще.  
— Не в ближайшие три недели, сержант, — Алек срезает повязку, Дженис стоит наготове с марлевыми тампонами и ампулами с противостолбнячным. Портер с интересом разглядывает свою глубоко распоротую чем-то длинным и острым голень.  
— Возни часа на два, — замечает он. Алек, оттирая засохшие потеки и сгустки крови, чтобы в полной мере оценить ущерб, автоматически поправляет:  
— На три. Дженис, диазепам и в операционную.

Портер с готовностью откидывается на спину. Грязная форма и лицо с размазанными остатками маскировочной краски странно контрастируют со стерильной белизной палаты. Кожа на внутренней стороне локтя кажется беззащитно белой, когда Дженис осторожно вводит в вену иглу — с последней командировки прошло больше пяти месяцев. Грудная клетка поднимается все медленней и размеренней. Алек проверяет капельницу, когда Портер последним сознательным усилием приоткрывает уже мутные глаза:  
— Прости за сверхурочные, док, — ухмылка даже в полубессознательном состоянии наглая.  
— Расплатишься натурой, — фыркает Алек, толкая каталку в сторону операционной. Дженис умело притворяется глухой, когда нужно.

***

— Ты же знаешь: где-нибудь всегда случается какой-нибудь пиздец, — обтекаемо отвечает Джон, укладывая рюкзак: штаны, носки, пара футболок, фляга, сухой паек. Запас на несколько дней, не больше.  
— Ага, — Алек проверяет содержимое его аптечки и добавляет пару блистеров и ампул из личных запасов. Портер хмыкает вполголоса:  
— Переживаешь, Флоренс?  
Алек пожимает плечами:  
— А смысл? Ты большой мальчик — справишься.

Портер хохочет во все горло, и этот звук гулко разносится по тихому коридору офицерской казармы. В Херефорде три утра. Территория базы укрыта темнотой, и только здание штаба и ангары расцвечивают фиолетово-чернильный мрак разноцветными огнями. В предусмотрительно прикрытую Алеком дверь аккуратно стучат.  
— Сержант Портер? Вертушка готова.

Джон вскидывает рюкзак на плечо и останавливается рядом, как всегда бесцеремонно вторгаясь в личное пространство. От него пахнет адреналином и одеколоном Алека.  
— Уж прости, если придется подзадержаться, — скалится он во все тридцать два.  
Алек хватает его за стриженый затылок и притягивает к себе в коротком поцелуе — длинный будет потом, когда Джон вернется:  
— Ничего, королева все еще оплачивает сверхурочные.


End file.
